Wie das Leben so spielt
by AskjaAeska
Summary: "Tja, da war ich nun, frisch nach Seattle gezogen, arbeitslos und am Ende der ersten Woche auch noch betrunken in einer Bar. Mein Bruder wäre echt stolz gewesen" Robin Roberts berichtet von ihrem Leben in und um das Seattle Grace. Spielt in Staffel 8. OC.
1. Chapter I Black out

**Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an den Orten und Figuren, mit ausnahme von Robin Roberts, gehören Shonda Rhimes und den ABC Studios.**

Es war wahrscheinlich die schlimmste Nacht meines Lebens, jedenfalls fühlte sich mein Schädel so an. Als ich versuchsweise die Augen öffnete, war ich mir sicher, er würde jeden Moment explodieren. Abwartend blinzelte ich, offensichtlich war es immer noch Nacht oder waren vielleicht die Vorhänge zugezogen?

_Habe ich überhaupt Vorhänge? Ich glaube nicht!_

Jedenfalls war es im Zimmer angenehm dunkel und der erwartete Schmerz blieb aus. Langsam blickte ich mich um. Vorhänge! Zwar kenne ich meine Wohnung noch nicht sonderlich gut, ich bin schließlich erst letzte Woche eingezogen, trotzdem, dass hier ist sicher nicht mein Schlafzimmer. Neben mir rührte sich etwas. Verdammt, damit hatte ich ohne Zweifel den Zeitpunkt verpasst, heimlich, still und leise zu flüchten. Ich stellte mich schlafend. Immerhin gab es noch die Möglichkeit, dass dieses nackte etwas im Bad verschwand und mich lange genug alleine ließ um mich anzuziehen und die Wohnungstür zu suchen.

„Guten Morgen", flüsterte es dicht an meinem Ohr.

Ich brummelte etwas und bemühte mich, weiterhin einen schlafenden Eindruck zu erwecken.

„Netter Versuch,", es wurde etwas heller im Raum, „wenn du nicht bereits vor zehn Minuten aufgewacht wärst."  
„Beobachtest du mich etwa?", ruckartig drehte ich mich zu ihm und starrte ihn an.  
„Allerdings", ein breites Grinsen zierte sein tatsächlich ziemlich gutaussehendes Gesicht. „Kaffee? Und glaub ja nicht, du könntest einfach unbemerkt verschwinden", sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter: „Du müsstest durch die Küche." Er zwinkerte mir zu.

Im Schein der Nachttischlampe konnte ich beobachten, wie er aufstand und sich eine Jogginghose überstreifte. Zur Hölle, der Kerl war vielleicht gut gebaut. Wenn ich so nachdachte, hatte ich gestern wahrscheinlich den besten Sex meines Lebens, schade nur, dass ich mich daran nicht mehr erinnern kann.

„Hopp, aufstehen", er zog mir doch tatsächlich die Decke weg.

Halleluja, der ist aber dreist. Ich schnappte mir das nächste Kissen und warf es nach ihm. „Autsch." Ich stöhnte, entschieden zu schnell bewegt. Wenigstens hatte ich getroffen. Sind die Schmerzen also nicht ganz umsonst. Ich ließ mich zurück aufs Bett fallen und atmete tief durch.

„Aspirin sind übrigens auch in der Küche!"

Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen. So schnell mein Kopf es mir erlaubte, stand ich auf und streifte mir die Sachen von gestern über.

_Üääh, besser nicht durch die Nase atmen! _

Ich folgte diesem Prachtexemplar der Männerwelt in die große Wohnküche. Die Aufteilung kam mir merkwürdig bekannt vor.

_Hmm, kann mich beim besten willen nicht erinnern_.

Auf jeden Fall stand dort tatsächlich schon eine Kanne frischer Kaffee, also lehnte ich mich an den Tresen und beobachte ihn. Kommentarlos bekam ich erst ein Glas Wasser und eine Aspirin vorgesetzt und direkt hinterher einen Becher Kaffee. Ich stürzte das Wasser zusammen mit der Tablette runter, um dann wesentlich entspannter nach dem Kaffee zu greifen und erst einmal tief den Duft einzuatmen.

„Mmh", ich trank den ersten Schluck und wäre von dem guten Kaffee wahrscheinlich sogar beeindruckt, wenn ich mich wenigstens an den Namen meines Gegenübers erinnern würde. Fehlanzeige.

_Komm schon, Robin, nimm den Blick aus deinem Kaffee und frag einfach._

Ich spürte genau, dass ich beobachtet wurde. Ich hob den Blick und siehe da, ich hatte recht. Er musterte mich, wieder mit diesem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

_Ist das etwa festgewachsen?_

Tief Luft geholt, Hand ausgestreckt: „Ich bin übrigens Robin!", sein Grinsen wirkte noch einen Tick breiter als vorher, aber er ergriff anstandslos die dargebotene Hand: „Mark"  
„Haben wir das Vorstellen gestern wirklich übersprungen oder habe ich einfach nur einen kompletten Blackout?"  
Jetzt lachte er auch noch, als ob die Situation nicht schon peinlich genug wäre.  
„Sowohl als auch."  
„Also, Mark", ich ließ mir seinen Namen auf der Zunge zergehen: „da ich mich, zugegeben, tatsächlich nicht an die letzte Nacht erinnern kann, stört es dich doch sicher nicht", ich setze mein breitestes Lächeln auf, „wenn ich den hier mitnehme,", die Hand mit dem Kaffeebecher wanderte nach oben, „quasi als Andenken."

Ich hängte mir meine Tasche um, füllte den fast leeren Becher nochmal auf und spazierte mit meinen Schuhen in der anderen Hand einfach nach draußen. Ich warf noch einen Blick auf das Klingelschild -Sloan- und ging schnellstmöglich auf die Straße. Ich hielt Ausschau nach einem Taxi oder der nächsten Haltestelle des öffentlichen Nahverkehrs und dabei fiel mein Auge auf eine Bar. Die Bar, die für meine Gedächtnislücke verantwortlich ist, zumindest zum Teil. Die Bar, die genau gegenüber von meiner neuen Wohnung liegt. Ich stockte und drehe mich langsam um.

_Ach du scheiße, du bist gerade aus deinem eigenen Wohnhaus gekommen._

Schnell kramte ich nach meinem Schlüssel, verschütte beinahe den letzten Rest Kaffee und schloß nach Circa fünf Minuten erleichtert die Tür wieder auf. Einen kurzen Augenblick später öffneten sich die Fahrstuhltüren und vor mir stand, natürlich, Mark.

Irritiert schaute er mich an, feixte dann aber: „Na, wolltest du mir den Becher doch zurückgeben? Oder hast du außer dem heißen Sex von letzter Nacht noch was anderes vergessen?"  
„Leider ja"  
„Und?"  
„Ich wohne im Fünften." murmelte ich.  
Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und ich verzog mich so schnell es ging in den Fahrstuhl.


	2. Chapter II Meeting an old friend

Oben angekommen stellte ich erstmal den Becher in die Spüle, immerhin, jetzt besaß ich Einen, um dann im Bad und unter der Dusche zu verschwinden..

_Mann, Robin, das mit dem Filmriss kann ja mal passieren, aber dass ich nichtmal mehr mein eigenes Wohnhaus erkannt habe ist echt hart... und ausgesprochen peinlich._

Ich hielt mein Gesicht unter das warme Wasser und seufzte.

_Wenn ich das nächste mal was trinken gehe, suche ich mir einfach eine Kneipe in der ich nicht die Möglichkeit habe, mich von einem neuen Nachbarn abschleppen zu lassen. Nachbarschaftshilfe ist ja ganz nett, aber das ist dann doch zu viel des Guten._

In Gedanken über den gestrigen Abend versunken, fiel mir leider wieder ein, warum ich überhaupt erst in der Bar gelandet war. Meine angeblich sichere Einstellung bei einer renommierten Kanzlei hatte sich gestern in eine Absage verwandelt: Es tut uns wirklich sehr leid, aber da ist Ihnen wohl ein Fehler unterlaufen, wir haben Ihnen nie einen Arbeitsplatz in Aussicht gestellt, aller höchstens gab es eine mündliche Zusage unsererseits Ihre Bewerbungsunterlagen durchzusehen. Und dabei war ich deswegen sogar nach Seattle gezogen.

_Hey, Kopf hoch, zwar ist das Wetter in San Francisco besser, dafür muss Mom jetzt aber anrufen, wenn sie mich besuchen will._

Wenn man vom Teufel spricht, mein Telefon begann zu klingeln. Als es auch nach gefühlten fünf Minuten nicht aufhörte, stieg ich murrend aus der Dusche, wickelte mich in ein Handtuch und beantwortete den Anruf:  
"Sie sprechen mit Robin Roberts, was kann ich für Sie tun?", meldete ich mich möglichst professionell, es bestand schließlich immernoch die Hoffnung, Howl & Hart hätten sich das mit der Absage anders überlegt.  
"Robin? Hier ist Jackson. Erinnerst du dich noch? Wir waren zusammen auf dem College?" Also doch keine miesen Anwälte.  
"Jack! Hey! Natürlich habe ich dich nicht vergessen. Wie könnte ich?" antwortete ich ihm und murmelte "Insbesondere nach der letzten Nacht."  
"Mal wieder in einem fremden Bett gelandet? Konntest du dich diesmal an mehr erinnern?"  
"Fehlanzeige! Eher noch weniger.", ich stöhnte frustriert auf: "Aber wie kommst du überhaupt an meine Nummer?"  
"Ich habe deine Mom angerufen."  
"Oh Gott. Das hast du nicht."  
"Doch, habe ich. Was hast du ihr eigentlich über mich erzählt?"  
"Wieso?", ich tat möglichst unschuldig.  
"Sie hat mir geraten eine Therapie zu machen, wenn ich Frauen nur betrunken ansprechen kann."  
"Upps!" Es folgte ein leicht peinliches Schweigen. "Warum rufst du eigentlich an? Oder wolltest du nur mal wissen, wie viele Männer betrunken in meinem Bett gelandet sind?" Ich lachte.  
"Ein bisschen egoistischer bin ich dann doch. Du hast doch mal ein Praktikum am Seattle Civil Court of Justice gemacht oder? Kannst du mir vielleicht einen guten Anwalt nennen?"  
"Aber sicher doch! Probiers mal mit Robin Roberts, sie hat zwar noch nicht viel Erfahrung, ihre Reputation ist dafür umso größer!" Wohoo, Eigenlob stinkt zwar, aber wie sagt man so schön, Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel.  
"Du bist in Seattle? Das ist ja super. In Welchem Hotel bist du denn?"  
"Ähm, in gar keinem. Ich hab hier eine Wohnung. Irgendwo in der Nähe eines Krankenhauses. Warte mal kurz", ich durchwühlte meine Mietunterlagen nach dem Flyer: "Da ist er ja: Wohnen in Seattles gesündestem Stadtteil. Mit dem Seattle Grace / Mercy West Hospital in fußläufiger Lage ist selbst bei einem Unfall alles nur halb so schlimm. Schneller versorgt werden sie nur im Krankenhaus selbst."  
"Ich habe in einer halben Stunde Mittagspause. Ich hol dich dann am Haupteingang ab ja?"  
"Ähh"  
"Also bis dann" Aufgelegt.

_Ist das jetzt sein Ernst? Herr im Himmel!_

Ich kramte so schnell es irgend ging nach sauberer Kleidung um dann wieder im Bad zu landen und mir doch noch eben das Shampoo aus den Haaren zu waschen. Ich zog mir Unterwäsche, Jeans und Bluse über und band mein noch nasses Haar zurück, für mehr als einen Pferdeschwanz war vorerst keine Zeit. Ich wühlte hektisch in meinem Kulturbeutel um dann zwanzig Minuten später extrem gehetzt, dafür aber in Sommerkleid und mit französischem Zopf, im Fahrstuhl zu stehen, die Schuhe in der einen Hand und den Flyer in der Anderen.  
Ich schaffte es noch gerade so.

Eigentlich wollte ich ja nicht schneller laufen als normal, aber als ich Jackson schon vom Parkplatz aus sah, rannte ich dann doch die letzten paar Meter und umarmte ihn stürmisch, sodass wir uns zusammen im Kreis drehten. Wir kicherten wie Kinder.  
"Ist das schön dich wieder zu sehen." Ich hatte ihn noch immer nicht losgelassen.  
"Finde ich auch. Du bist schwer geworden."  
"Und du alt!" Ich trat einen Schritt zurück und musterte ihn. "Gut siehst du aus, das Babyblau steht dir." Ich grinste breit und harkte mich bei ihm ein, "Essen?"  
Ich wurde zurück Richtung Krankenhaus geführt: "Du musst leider mit unsere Cafeteria vorlieb nehmen, ich habe Bereitschaft."  
"Aber nur, wenn wir das nochmal nachholen, so richtig."  
"Versprechen kann ich nichts." Inzwischen waren wir bei der Theke angekommen und ich entschied mich nach einem kurzen Blick auf das Grünzeug für ein Stück Blechpizza und Pudding.  
"Bei dem Essen ist es ja kein Wunder, dass du so viel wiegst." Ich versuchte ihn gegen sein Schienbein zu treten, meine Hände waren ja mit dem Tablett beschäftigt, aber er wich aus.  
"Pass auf was du sagst", drohte ich spielerisch: "Beim nächsten mal treffe ich!"  
Er lachte. "Damit drohst du jedesmal!"  
Auf dem Weg zum Tisch flachsten wir noch weiter rum und es war, als hätte es diese sieben Jahre ohne Kontakt nie gegeben.

_Du merkst auch erst jetzt, wie sehr du ihn eigentlich vermisst hast._

Nach dem ersten Bissen von meiner Pizza, _Üargh, Krankehausfraß schmeckt doch echt überall gleich,_ sah ich Jackson direkt an: "also, wieso brauchst du jetzt eigentlich einen Anwalt?"

„Wir hatten vor ein paar Monaten hier einen schwierigen Fall. Ein Mädchen ist eingeliefert worden, mit schweren Frakturen und einigen Hämathomen. Sie war nicht ansprechbar und ihr Vater gab an, dass die Kleine eine Treppe hinunter gefallen sei. Ich glaubte ihm, bis mir auffiel, dass die Kleine einige verheilte Brüche hatte und mehrere ältere Hämathome aufwies. Also schaute ich mir alle ihre Verletzungen nochmal genau an." Er machte eine Pause, schloss kurz seine Augen und atmete tief durch, so als würde ihm das ganze jetzt noch nahe gehen. „Alle ihre Verletzungen passten auch zu Misshandlungen."

"Und du hast das gemeldet?" Ich fragte eigentlich nur der Form halber, schließlich waren Krankenhäuser dazu verpflichtet.  
"Ja..."

_Aber?_

Ich wartete geduldig darauf, dass er weiter sprechen würde.  
"Als ich es mit dem zuständigen Oberarzt besprach, untersagte er mir ganz klar eine Meldung beim Jugendamt."  
"Das klingt, als hättest du dich über dieses Verbot hinweggesetzt." Als ob ich in der Situation etwas anderes gemacht hätte.  
"Schon."  
"Und wie ging es dann weiter? Bisher verstehe ich nicht so ganz, wieso du jetzt anwaltlichen Rat benötigst."  
"Ihr Vater fordert von mir Schadensersatz in Höhe von 100.000 Dollar, wegen angeblicher Rufschädigung.  
"Wie bitte? Er misshandelt sein Kind und verklagt dich dann auch noch?"  
"Nicht so ganz, er wurde wegen meiner Meldung angeklagt. schwere Misshandlung Schutzbefohlener mit Todesfolge.  
"Todesfolge?", fragte ich ungläubig.  
"Jedenfalls wurde er freigesprochen/die Anklage fallengelassen, es konnte einfach nicht konkret bewiesen werden, das er Schuld trägt an den Verletzungen, denen seine Tochter erlag."  
Ich hatte mich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt, bevor ich erneut weiterfragte.  
"Und jetzt stellt er Schadensersatzansprüche. Ist dafür nicht eigentlich euer Hausinterner Anwalt zuständig? Ich meine, ich helfe dir trotzdem, wenn du das möchtest, aber für solche Probleme hat ein Krankenhaus dieser Größe doch eigentlich einen Anwalt angagiert."  
"Wir nicht"  
"Wie, ihr nicht?"  
"Wir haben keinen Medizinrechtler angestellt und auch keinen Deal mit einer Kanzlei."  
"Und warum nicht? Das ist doch gesetzlich vorgeschrieben, wenn ich mich nicht irre."  
"Ähh." Er hob den Kopf und stand dann auf. "Ich frage mal eben"  
"Dr. Hunt? Haben sie eine Minute Zeit?"  
Ein großer rotblonder Arzt mit Anzug unter dem Kittel kam zu uns an den Tisch. "Avery, was kann ich für Sie tun?"  
"Eine Frage: Warum haben wir eigentlich keinen Hausinternen Anwalt? gerade bei unserer Größe?"  
"Nun, ja, ich fürchte, kein Anwalt möchte ernsthaft für uns tätig sein. Nachvollziehbar, wenn man darüber nachdenkt, was mit dem Letzten passiert ist. Jedenfalls hat sich auf die letzte Ausschreibung niemand gemeldet und keine der hier ansässigen Kanzleien hat Interesse an einer Zusammenarbeit. Aber sagten Sie nicht, Sie kümmern sich selber um einen Anwalt, wegen der Forderung?"  
"Äh, ja, natürlich!"

_Na hopp, das ist die Gelegenheit einen richtig guten Job zu ergattern._

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte meine Unverfrohrenheit, aber darf ich mich vorstellen?" Ich erhob mich nun auch und streckte dem, wie ich vermute, Chefarzt der Chirugie, meine Hand hin. "Robin Roberts. Fachanwältin für Medizinrecht. Ich berate Jackson bezüglich der drohenden Klage." Jackson schaut mich an, als ob ich von allen guten Geistern verlassen worden bin, besinnt sich dann aber seiner Manieren und stellt mir seinerseits mein Gegenüber vor:. "Robin, das ist Dr. Hunt, Chefarzt unserer Chirugie" _Ha, ich hatte recht!_  
Hunt ergriff meine Hand. "Medizinrecht? Für welche Kanzlei sind Sie denn tätig?"  
"Bislang für keine," ich setzte mein charmantestes Lächeln auf: "aber wenn Sie mir fünf Minuten ihrer Zeit opfern, kann ich Ihnen die Vorteile einer Partnerschaft meinerseits mit dem Seattle Grace / Mercy West Hospital vor Augen führen." Er lachte.

_Ha, er lachte, erster Schritt zum neuen Job vollbracht._

Ich führte innerlich schonmal einen Freudentanz auf.  
"Kommen Sie doch in einer Stunde,", er warf einen Blick auf seinen piepsenden Pager, "besser in 1 ½ Stunden in mein Büro." Er dreht sich um und lief schnellen Schrittes davon. Ich drehte mich wieder ganz zu Jackson und grinste ihn an. Er sah weniger begeistert aus und setzte gerade zum sprechen an, als auch sein Pieper sich meldete. "Wir sprechen uns noch.", er lief Dr. Hunt nach, drehte sich aber nochmal um und rief mir im Laufen zu: "Um neun hab ich Dienstschluss, du schuldest mir mindestens drei Bier!" Ich reckte meinen Daumen in die Höhe zum Zeichen, dass ich verstanden hatte und drehte mich zum Tisch um. Ich griff gerade nach den Tabletts, als mir der Blick einer Ärztin im rosa Kittel auffiel. Sie wirkte ein wenig empört und sprach mich dann direkt an: "Er hat eine Freundin."  
"Wer? Dr. Hunt oder Jackson?"  
"Ich spreche von Jackson."  
"Zur Kenntnis genommen." Ich brachte die Essenstabletts weg. erst jetzt wurde mir wirklich bewusst, dass ich in 1 Stunde und 26 Minuten ein Vorstellungsgespräch habe, an einem Krankenhaus!

_Das war doch immer dein Traum, Robin. _

Ich rannte, so schnell es meine Konstitution zu ließ, nach hause.


	3. Chapter III A very strange interview

In meinem Schlafzimmer durchwühlte ich ersteinmal alle Kisten und Koffer auf der Suche nach meinem Anzug. Nach geschlagenen fünf Minuten entdeckte ich ihn aufgehängt hinter der Tür._Soviel dazu, dass ich Dinge schneller finde, nur weil ich sie ordentlich weggeräumt habe._Ein Blick in die Kleiderhülle verriet mir, dass ich nur noch nach passenden Schuhen wühlen musste, Hose, Weste, Blazer und Bluse waren vorhanden. Schnell zog ich mein Kleid aus und schlüpfte in den Anzug. Ich genoss das Gefühl des schweren grauen Baumwollstoffes auf meiner Haut und bewunderte beim ab- /neuschminken die petrol-farbenen Aufschläge. Ich liebte einfach diesen Anzug. Meine inzwischen trockenen Haare löste ich aus dem Zopf, kämmte sie über Kopf komplett durch, sodass aus meinen wilden Locken halbwegs gebändigte Wellen wurden und schlang sie im Nacken zu einem stilvollen Knoten. Was mich ungefähr eine halbe Stunde Arbeit kostete. Ein Blick auf meine Armbanduhr zeigte mir, dass ich noch genau 32 Minuten hatte, bis zu meinem Vorstellungsgespräch. Ich schlüpfte in schwarze lederne Slingbacks und schnappte mir meine Aktentasche. Ein Blick hinein bestätigte mir, dass meine gesamten Bewerbungsunterlagen ordentlich in ihrer Mappe verstaut waren. Ich war gerade dabei die Wohung zu verlassen, als ich das Trommeln von Regen auf dem Dach hörte. Also nochmal zurück ins Schlafzimmer, meinen Trenchcoat geholt, diesmal sah ich gleich hinter der Tür nach, und auf direktem Wege zum Fahrstuhl. Um Punkt drei Uhr stand ich trocken, aber eine viertel Stunde zu früh in der Lobby des Krankenhauses. Ich entdeckte einen Kaffeewagen und beschloss, dass ich noch genug Zeit hatte um einen dreifachen Espresso zu trinken. Mit dem Becher in der Hand, bei dem Preis hätte ich dem Verkäufer fast einen Vogel gezeigt, stellte aber nach dem ersten Schluck fest, dass der gerechtfertigt ist, ging ich zum Tresen und versuchte den dort sitzenden Pfleger auf mich aufmerksam zu machen.**  
****"**Hallo!" Keine Reaktion.**  
****"**Entschuldigen Sie bitte!" Immernoch nichts.**  
****"**Hey! Ich rede mit Ihnen." Langsam riss mir der Gedulsfaden. "Können Sie mir bitte sagen, wo ich das Büro von Doktor Hunt finde."**  
****"**Die Treppe hoch und dann rechts auf die Überführung, dann laufen sie direkt drauf zu.", kam es gelangweilt von dem Pflegepersonal.**  
****"**Dankeschön!" Ich bemühte mich freundlich zu klingen und wollte gerade in die angewiesene Richtung gehen, als mich eine tiefe Stimme davon abhielt.**  
****"**Da werden Sie nicht viel Glück haben, Dr. Hunt hat sein Büro ausräumen lassen."**  
****"**Wie bitte?", ich klang richtig schockiert.

_Ist es möglich, dass er in einer Stunde gekündigt hat und sein Büro ausräumen ließ?_

Man muss mir meine Gedanken wohl angesehen haben, denn der, wie ich erst jetzt bemerkte, ziemlich gutaussehende Arzt in dunkelblau sagte: "Nicht das, was Sie jetzt denken. Er arbeitet nur einfach lieber im Konferenzzimmer."**  
****"**Oh!" Ich schüttelte kurz meinen Kopf, um meine Gedanken wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. "Würden Sie mir dann vielleicht sagen, wo ich das Konferenzzimmer finde?"**  
****"**Da ich in die selbe Richtung muss, bring ich Sie einfach." Er klappte die Akte zu, die er vorher offensichtlich bearbeitet hat, und reichte sie dem nun aufmerksamen Pfleger.**  
****"**Kommen sie mit." Ich folgte brav.**  
****"**Ich fürchte allerdings, dass Sie Dr. Hunt nicht antreffen werden, er dürfte noch im OP sein. Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht helfen?"**  
****"**Das bezweifle ich stark," ich strahlte ihn an: "Oder können Sie mich einstellen?"**  
****"**Leider nein." Sein lächeln wurde noch einen Tick freundlicher.

_Mann, der Kerl sah wirklich gut aus._

Während unserer Plauderei waren wir zu den Fahrstühlen gegangen und hielten jetzt im dritten Stock: "Nach Ihnen."

_Wow, auch noch gut erzogen._

Ich verließ den Fahrstuhl und landete direkt im Vorbereich, der zu den OP-Sälen führt. Staunend blieb ich stehen und reagierte ohne groß nachzudenken auf die Frage nach meiner Fachrichtung mit "Medizin."**  
****"**Davon bin ich ausgegangen." Er klang etwas irritiert.**  
**Es dauerte eine Weile bis bei mir der Groschen fiel. "Oh. Ich bin keine Ärztin. Ich bin Anwältin." "Anwältin?"**  
****"**Ja, Anwältin!"**  
**Wir gingen weiter, als wir von einem Ruf zurückgehalten wurden: "Derek!"**  
**Mein Begleiter drehte sich um und sah der jungen Frau entgegen, die auf uns zu lief.**  
****"**Lexie, ist was passiert?", fragte er alarmiert.**  
****"**Nein!", sie blieb vor uns stehen und holte tief Luft, um ihre, vom rennen beschleunigte, Atmung wieder zu kontrollieren. "Hunt schickt mich, hast du gerade viel zu tun?"**  
****"**Eigentlich nicht, braucht er meine Hilfe?"**  
****"**Indirekt schon, er hat um 3.15 pm einen Termin und kommt nicht aus dem OP weg. Du sollst das doch bitte übernehmen. Er sagte irgendetwas von Krankenhausführung und rotem Teppich." Bei den letzten Worten richtete ich mich automatisch ein Stückchen auf und lächelte.**  
****"**Tja, jetzt sind sie wohl doch für mich zuständig! Ich bin übrigens Robin Roberts!"**  
****"**Derek Shepherd. Oberarzt der Neurochirurgie. Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen"**  
**Wir schüttelten uns die Hände. Ich bemerkte gar nicht, wie die Frau namens Lexie mich aufmerksam musterte, um dann doch wieder Richtung OP zu laufen.**  
****"**Mich auch."**  
****"**Na dann. Also zur Krankenhausführung: Im Augenblick befinden wir uns im Ostflügel. Hier sind unsere OP-Säle untergebracht und hinter Ihnen befindet sich direkt der OP-Plan. Hier notieren Ärzte und Pfleger.." Den Rest bekam ich schon nicht mehr mit.

_Okay, wie sagst du ihm jetzt, dass du sehr wohl weißt, wie ein Krankenhaus funktioniert und das, ohne unhöflich zu sein?_

**"**Entschuldigen Sie, ich war gerade ein wenig abgelenkt, was haben Sie gerade gesagt?"**  
****"**Ich war dabei, Ihnen das OP-Brett zu erklären."**  
****"**Achso, ja. Also hier werden sämtliche Operationen eingetragen, mit Namen des Patienten, der geplanten OP, sowie den leitenden Chirurgen und Assistenzärzten, richtig?"**  
****"**Äh, ja." Er sah mich fragend an.**  
****"**Ich weiß, wir ein Krankenhaus funktioniert. Warum zeigen Sie mir nicht einfach die wichtigsten Abteilungen der Chirurgie und wenn Dr Hunt dann immernoch operiert, spendiere ich ihnen einen Kaffee." Ich lächelte.**  
****"**Den Kaffee können sie gleich haben, kommen Sie!" Er ging den Gang runter, bog irgendwo ab und öffnete nach kurzem klopfen eine Tür. Ich lief ihm wie ein braves Hündchen hinterher und fand mich in einer Mischung aus Büro und Aufenthaltsraum wieder.**  
****"**Miss Roberts, darf ich ihnen Dr April Kepner vorstellen? Staionsärztin und somit zuständig für den OP-Plan." Er zwinkerte mir zu. "Dr. Kepner, Robin Roberts, Anwältin."**  
****"**Sie sagen das, als wäre es was schlimmes.", ich wandte mich an die andere Person im Raum: "Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen. Als Stationsärztin müssten sie doch auch im fünften Jahr sein, oder irre ich mich?"**  
****"**Nein, nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, "Aber wieso auch?"**  
****"**Oh, ein Freund von mir ist auch gerade im Fünften, wahrscheinlich kennen Sie ihn. Dr Jackson Avery."**  
****"**Klar kenne ich Jackson. Wir sind die einzigen Ärzte, die noch von der Fusion mit dem Mercy West übrig sind."**  
****"**Was ist den mit den anderen passiert?"**  
****"**Sie sind gestorben."**  
****"**Oh" Als ich die betretenen Gesichter der beiden ansah, machte es auch bei mir endlich Klick. "Ooh!" Betretenes Schweigen. Ein Pieper meldete sich, Dr Shepherds.**  
****"**Ich muss los, Notfall in OP 2."**  
****""**Wenn es sie nicht stört, würde ich gerne hier bleiben." Ich sah freundlich fragend zu Dr. Kepner.**  
****"**Klar, warum nicht, sie erlösen mich von meinem Bürokram.", lächelte sie.**  
**Ich ließ mich auf das Sofa fallen und Dr. Shepherd verließ im Laufschritt das Zimmer.**  
****"**Dürfte ich mir vielleicht einen Kaffee nehmen?" Ich deutete auf die Kanne frischen Kaffees, die gerade am durchlaufen war.**  
****"**Warten Sie, ich bringe ihnen einen mit."**  
****"**Oh, dankeschön!" Sie reichte mir einen Becher und ließ sich neben mir auf die Couch plumpsen.**  
****"**Also, woher kennen Sie Jackson?"**  
****"**Vom College. Um genauzusein, von der ersten Party am College." Wir unterhielten uns ziemlich gut, bis etwas 20 Minuten später ihr Telefon klingelte.**  
**Sie warf einen Blick aufs Display und nahm dann an: "Ja?"..."Alles klar! Bis gleich.", und legte auf.**  
****"**Kommen Sie", sie hatte sich wieder mir zugewandt: "Und vergessen sie Ihre Unterlagen nicht."**  
**_Äh..._**  
**Wir liefen eine weile durchs Krankenhaus, bis sie mir eine Tür aufhielt und ich aufgefordert wurde den Raum zu betreten. Ich stand in einer Art Galerie, jedenfalls standen hier zwei Sitzreihen, reichlich belegt und gegenüber einer komplett verglasten Wand. Ich erstarrte.

_Heilge scheiße, Robin, dort unten liegt ein, ach was auch immer, jedenfalls haben drei Ärzte ihre Hände in seinem Körper._

Ich musste kurz die Augen schließen und durchatmen, um nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Ich hatte noch nie vorher gesehen, wie jemand operiert wurde.**  
****"**Was machen wir hier?" fragte ich meine Begleitung, doch sie schien mich gar nicht zu beachten und stritt mit irgendjemandem.**  
****"**Alex, du verlässt jetzt sofort diese Galerie, das ist eine Anweisung von Dr. Hunt. Und wenn du das nicht tust, dann sorge ich dafür, das dein Name bei den Schwestern an oberster stelle steht, wenn mal wieder Einläufe gemacht werden. Und jetzt raus hier!"**  
**Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass außer uns niemand mehr im Raum war. Nach dem dieser Alex auch den Raum verlassen hatte, er ließ es sich natürlich nicht nehmen mich ausführlich zu mustern, wandte ich mich an Dr Kepner.**  
****"**Was wollen wir eigentlich hier?"**  
****"**Dr Hunt kommt frühestens in vier Stunden aus dem OP, also müssen wir ein bisschen improvisieren." Sie wandte sich zu einer an der Wand befestigten Sprechanlage um.**  
****"**Dr. Hunt? Miss Roberts ist jetzt hier."**  
****"**Miss Roberts!", erscholl die Stimme des Chefarztes aus dem Lautsprecher: "Verzeihen sie bitte die ungewöhnliche Umsetzung unseres Termins, aber anders geht es im Augenblick nicht. Stört es Sie, wenn die hier anwesenden Ärzte und Schwestern mithören? Ansonsten müssten wir das Ganze verschieben."**  
****"**Kein Problem." Ich stellte mich mit dem Rücken zum Fenster direkt neben die Sprechanlage.**  
****"**Solange Sie es nicht stört, dass ich Sie beim Sprechen nicht direkt anschaue, ich fürchte, dass macht mein Kreislauf nicht mit." Ich versuchte witzig zu klingen, hatte aber immernoch Schwierigkeiten normal zu atmen.**  
****"**Das ist kein Problem. Kommen wir jetzt erstmal zu den wichtigen Dingen, wo Sie studiert haben und welche Erfahrungen Sie mit sich bringen."**  
**Ich richtete mich ein Stück auf, atmete noch einmal tief durch und reichte Dr. Kepner meine Bewerbungsmappe.**  
****"**Ich war am College der Brown University, Abschluss mit 1,9, um dann an der Yale School of Law Jura zu studieren. Abschluss mit 1,7. Ich machte während meines Studiums mehrere Praktika, unteranderem am Seattle Civil Court of Justice. In den letzten vier Jahren habe ich für eine kleinere Kanzlei in San Fransisco gearbeitet und dort meinen Fachanwalt für Medizinrecht gemacht, unterbrochen von einer einjährigen Verpflichtung beim JAG-Corps. Dr. Kepner hat meine Unterlagen, sie wird ihnen meine Angaben bestätigen."**  
****"**Sie waren beim JAG?"**  
**Die Art wie er die frage stellte, erinnerte mich an die Zeit damals und ich nahm automatisch alte Verhaltensweisen an. Ich richtete mich auf, drehte mich um, verschränkte die Arme hinter meinem Rücken und sah ihn direkt an, alles andere nahm ich nicht mehr war.**  
****"**Ja, Sir."**  
****"**Wo waren Sie stationiert?**  
****"**In Coronado, Sir"**  
****"**Wem waren Sie unterstellt?"**  
****"**Captain Alistair Gunn, Sir."**  
****"**Was haben Sie dort gemacht?"**  
****"**Das darf ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen, Sir."**  
****"**Okay! Sie haben den Job. Vorläufig! Wenn sie Averys Probleme zufriedenstellend gelöst haben, reden wir über eine Festanstellung."**  
****"**Danke, Sir"**  
****"**Und lassen Sie das Sir weg!"**  
****"**Danke, Dr Hunt."**  
****"**Kepner, gehen Sie mit Ihr in die Personalabteilung, die kümmern sich da um alles weitere."**  
**Ich konnte mich noch gerade zusammenreißen, bis wir die Galerie wieder verlassen hatten, aber dann reckte ich beide Arme in die Luft.**  
****"**Yeah! Das muss gefeiert werden"

_Warst du nicht heute morgen noch der festen Überzeugung nie wieder ein Glas Alkohol anzurühren? Naja, zumindest ist Jackson dabei, der hält mich schon davon ab mit sexy Nachbarn im Bett zu landen._

**"**Also", wandte ich mich wieder ganz professionell an Dr Kepner: "Wo ist die Personalabteilung?"**  
****"**Im Keller, ich bring Sie hin."Der ganze Papierkram dauerte Stunden. Daten aufnehmen, Vertrag aufsetzen, Vertrag vom Chefarzt absegnen und unterschreiben lassen, selbst unterschreiben, Ausstellung vom Mitarbeiterausweis, _siehst du, es zahlt sich eben doch aus professionelle Bewerbungsbilder zu haben, so hast du gleich einen gutaussehenden Ausweis, _Zuteilung des Büros, und so weiter und so fort.**  
**Es war nach acht, als ich endlich aus dem Keller wieder auftauchte.**  
**Ich steuerte direkt den Kaffeewagen an, es lohnte sich nicht mehr, nach Hause zu laufen, und setzte mich dann mit dem nächsten großen Becher in die Besucherecke. Vertieft in eine der Illustrierten trank ich meinen Kaffee. 40 Minuten später sah ich Jackson den Ausgang ansteuern.**  
****"**Jackson. Hey!" Ich rannte auf ihn zu und brüllte dabei quer durch die Lobby: "Ich hab den Job!"**  
****"**Echt?" Bei ihm angekommen hob er mich hoch und wirbelte mich im Kreis.**  
****"**Das ist ja super!"**  
**Ich nickte bekräftigend.**  
****"**Komm, ich schulde dir noch drei Bier!" Ich zog ihn mit Richtung Ausgang. Dass uns ein Mann in schwarzer Lederjacke dabei beobachtete, bemerkte ich gar nicht.


	4. Chapter IV Drinking to(o) much

"Willkomen bei Joe's!" Jackson hat mich natürlich, _hättest du dir auch denken können,_in die einzige Bar geschleppt, die vom Krankenhaus zu Fuß zu erreichen war. Joe's war, wie gestern Abend auch schon, ziemlich vollbesetzt.****

_Wie war das noch? Wenn ich das nächste mal trinken gehe... Soviel dazu!_****

Leider weckte meine Anwesenheit hier auch nicht mehr Erinnerungen. Zum Teufel damit! Ich entdeckte ziemlich weit hinten einen freien Tisch und machte Jackson darauf aufmerksam.**  
****"**Halt ihn frei! Ich besorge uns was zu trinken." Damit verschwand er in der Menge.**  
**_Wenn er mein Bier nicht will.._**  
**Ich kämpfte mich zu dem Tisch durch und ließ mich mit dem Rücken zur Tür nieder, ich wollte möglichst nicht mitbekommen, wer da gerade zur Türe reinkam.**  
****"**Ein Single Malt Scotch, ohne Eis, ohne Soda!" Jackson stellte ein Glas vor mich hin und ließ sich gegenüber von mir auf einen der anderen Stühle fallen.**  
****"**Du hast es nicht vergessen!"**  
****"**Natürlich nicht. Ohne den Scotch wärst du wohl kaum in meinem Bett gelandet."**  
****"**Auch wieder war." Ich ließ den Whiskey Schlieren ziehen und atmete den leicht torfigen Geruch ein. "Mhm!" Ich nippte.**  
****"**Und bestimmt auch nicht in dem meines Nachbarn!"**  
****"**Nachbarn? Das hast du mir ja gar nicht erzählt."**  
****"**Und mehr werde ich dir auch nicht erzählen. Wir sind hier zum Feiern. Auf meinen neuen Job!" Ich hob mein Glas.**  
****"**Und auf deine One Night Stands!"**  
****"**Jackson! Ich warne dich." Ich warf ihm einen nicht gerade freundlichen Blick zu.**  
****"**Okay. Auf unser Kennen lernen."**  
****"**Schon besser." Wir stießen an.**  
****"**Bevor du hier weitere Fragen über mein Liebesleben stellst, bist du dran, erzähle mir was von deiner Freundin." Ich schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an, doch er hatte mir überhaupt nicht zugehört. Stattdessen kommunizierte er stumm mit Jemandem hinter mir.**  
****"**Hey!", er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf mich "Stört es dich wenn sich mein Mentor zu uns setzt? Sonst ist hier ja alles belegt."**  
****"**Ist okay. Aber über das Thema Freundin reden wir noch."**  
****"**Mhm", er nickte der Person in meinem Rücken zu und winkte sie mit einer knappen Geste heran. Ich drehte mich in die Richtung, in die jackson starrte und...**  
****"**Oh Nein!" _oh nein, oh nein, oh nein, oh nein! _..erblickte Mark Sloan.**  
**Am liebsten wäre ich einfach aufgestanden und gegangen, aber er hatte mich bereits gesehen, jedenfalls ließ sein breites grinsen die Vermutung zu. Ich griff nach meinem Whiskey und kippte ihn in einem Schluck runter. Schade um das gute Zeug, aber die kommende Situation würde ich nüchtern nicht ertragen.**  
****"**Er ist dein Mentor?" Ich betonte das er, als hinge mein Leben davon ab.**  
****"**Ja!" Er strahlte mich an, schaate aber gleich viel misstrauischer, als er meinen Gesichtsausdruck entdeckte. Für Fragen hatte er keine Zeit mehr, den in diesem Augenblick stand er auch schon an unserem Tisch und setzte sich neben mich, es war ja nichts anderes mehr frei, und streifte dabei wie zufällig mit seinem Knie mein Bein.**  
****"**Avery! Robin!" Den Blick den er mir schenkte, zeigte allerdings deutlich, dass das mit dem Knie kein Zufall war.**  
****"**Ihr kennt euch? Woher?" Jackson wirkte immernoch ein bisschen konfus.**  
**Mark machte den Mund auf, ich war Gott sei dank schneller:**  
****"**Wir wohnen im gleichen Haus und Mark hat mir freundlicherweise mit Kaffee und Geschirr ausgeholfen." Sie schauten beide ein wenig verwirrt.**  
****"**Mark, kommst du mal bitte kurz mit?" Ich stand auf und zog inh in den einzigen freien Gang.**  
****"**Mmmh, knutschen vor den Toiletten. Der Fahrstuhl hat mir aber besser gefallen." Er stellte sich so dicht vor mich, dass ich echte Schwierigkeiten bekam um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Trotz 8 cm Absatz. Ich schnaubte und schubste ihn ein Stück zurück.**  
****"**Wenn du dir nicht nach dem Wochenende einen neuen Schüler suchen möchtest, dann solltest du Jackson gegenüber besser nicht erwähnen, dass du seine kleine Schwester gevögelt hast."**  
**Ich hatte ihn aus der Fassung gebracht, na toll.**  
****"**Ihr seid verwandt?"**  
**Ich verdrehte die Augen. _Natürlich nicht, wir haben ja nichtmal die gleiche Hautfarbe._Das schien auch Mark gerade aufgegangen zu sein.**  
****"**Er benimmt sich also wie dein großer Bruder. Interessant. Das nächste mal, frage ich hin einfach um Erlaubnis!" Er schob mich bei Seite und ging wieder zu unserem Tisch zurück. Ich hatte Mühe hinterher zu kommen. Ich setzte mich wieder, diesmal aber neben Avery. Mark schnappte sich unsere leeren Gläser.**  
****"**Ich hol uns Nachschub!" Eigentlich wäre ich ja dran gewesen, dann hätte ich die beiden aber alleine lassen müssen. Kein guter Gedanke.**  
****"**Worum ging es denn da gerade?"**  
****"**Ich habe ihm nur erzählt, dass ich seinen Kaffeebecher kaputt gemacht habe." Ich lächelte, ein bisschen zu scheinheilig.**  
**Jackson sah mich scharf an, er wusste, dass ich log.**  
****"**Später!" Er sagte das mit Nachdruck in der Stimme.**  
**In diesem Augenblick kam Mark zurück an den Tisch, stellte uns kommentarlos Gläser auf den Tisch und setzte sich Avery gegenüber. Soviel zu meinem tollen Plan, durch Platzwechsel nicht mehr neben ihm zu sitzen. Sein Knie lehnte an meinem Bein. Die Geste war so offensichtlich nicht zufällig, dass ich ihn leicht wütend anstarrte. In erster Linie, weil ich den Schauer, der mir über den Rücken lief so genoß. Ich griff nach meinem Glas und trank. Whiskey, und zwar ohne alles. Jetzt weiß ich zumindest, womit ich mir gestern die Kante gegeben hatte.**  
****"**Wie habt ihr euch eigentlich kennengelernt?" Mark sah uns erwartungsvoll an.**  
****"**Oh, das ist eine lustige Geschichte." Jackson hatte Mühe sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. "Sie hat mich abgefüllt." Sein Blick haftete an unseren Gläsern."Mit Single Malt Scotch. Sie hätte mir fasst den Kopf abgerissen, weil ich ihn on the rocks trinken wollte." Seine Betonung auf die Art, wie ich meinen Whiskey trinke, sollte mir deutlich machen, dass er sehr wohl bemerkt hatte, das mein Glas das einzige in der Runde ohne Eis war. Ich wollte gerade zu einer Erwiederung ansetzen, als sein Telefon klingelte. Er verschwand im Gang zu den Toiletten. _Na toll, er hatte mich mit Mark alleine gelassen._**  
****"**Du machst sowas also öfter!", stellte eben jener mit einem leicht süffisanten Grinsen fest.**  
****"**Ja, natürlich. Ich mache grundsätzlich jeden Mann, den ich kennenlerne betrunken, um dann mit einem Filmriss in seinem Bett wieder aufzuwachen. Ich bin ja so eine Hure" Meine Stimme troff nur so vor Sarkasmus.**  
**Ofensichtlich freute ihn meine Aussage.**  
****"**Also bin ich etwas besonderes."**  
**_Atmen Robin. Dieser Kerl raubt dir sonst noch den Verstand._**  
**Ich trank etwas Scotch und genoß den torfigen Geschmack, bevor ich antwortete.**  
****"**Aber ja! Du machst mich zur Alkoholikerin!"**  
****"**Touché!" Er beugte sich zu mir rüber und griff nach meinem Glas. "Dann brauchst du das hier ja nicht mehr!"**  
**Die Berührung seiner Finger an meiner Hand jagte mir einen weiteren Schauer über den Rücken. Um das zu übertünchen lehnte ich mich ebenfalls ein Stück vor und schaute im angriffslustig in die Augen.**  
****"**Hey Leute!" Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Jackson zurück an den Tisch gekommen war.**  
****"**Ich muss los." Er sah irgendwie besorgt aus.**  
****"**Ist was passiert?"**  
**Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Später." Er wandte sich an Mark. "Dr. Sloan, tun Sie mir einen Gefallen? bringen sie Robin bitte nach Hause." Er beugte sich zu mir runter, legte seine Stirn gegen meine und flüsterte: "Und du schläfst heute mal im eigenen Bett, versprichst du es mir?"**  
**Ich nickte und er verschwand im Gedränge der Bar.**  
****"**Jackson!" Mir war gerade noch was eingefallen. Zum Glück hatte er mich gehört, denn er drehte sich nochmal um und sah mich fragend an.**  
****"**Kommst du morgen zum Abendessen? Wir müssen doch noch feiern!" Er nickte. "Und bring deine Freundin mit." Er salutierte, fast so als wollte er sagen Aye, aye Captain!.**  
**Ich wandte mich wieder meinem unfreiwilligen Begleiter zu, der mich interessiert musterte.**  
****"**Was gibt es denn zu feiern?"**  
****"**Das ist ein Geheimnis!" Ich lehnte mich zurück, sodass Mark sich noch ein Stückchen weiter vorbeugte und seine Hand unterstützend an der lehne meines Stuhls ruhen ließ.**  
****"**Verrätst du es mir?"**  
****"**Hmm!" Ich legte den Kopf leicht schräg, so als würde ich angestrengt über etwas nachdenken. Und das tat ich auch, jedenfalls kam mir gerade eine Idee wie ich ein paar kleinere meiner Probleme würde lösen können.**  
****"**Hast du ein Auto?" Ich wurde ziemlich verdutzt angesehen.**  
****"**Äh, ja schon, aber.." Ich ließ ihn erst gar nicht ausreden.**  
****"**Leih es mir!"**  
****"**Du willst, dass ich dir mein Auto leihe?"**  
****"**JA!"**  
****"**Nein!" _Wow, sehr nachdrücklich! _Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und bemühte mich, eine Mir-doch-egal -Haltung an den Tag zu legen.**  
****"**Was willst du überhaupt mit meinem Auto?"**  
****"**Ich muss für morgen Abend einkaufen!"**  
****"**Und das geht nicht zu Fuß?"**  
****"**Da ich weder Möbel besitze, noch Geschirr, von deinem Kaffeebecher mal abgesehen, und ich morgen für drei Personen kochen muss, nein, das geht nicht zu Fuß!"**  
****"**Für Vier!"**  
****"**Häh?" Ich klang wahrscheinlich nicht sehr intelligent in diesem Augenblick.**  
****"**Ich leihe dir Geschirr, Tisch und Stühle und im Gegenzug esse ich morgen mit und du erzählst, was es zu feiern gibt. Deal?"**  
****"**Deal!"**  
**Ich trank meinen letzten Schluck aus.**  
****"**Wir feiern morgen meine Anstellung drüben im Krankenhaus."**  
****"**Du bist Ärztin?" Jetzt klang er erstaunt.**  
****"**Schlimmer!" Ich lächelte: "Anwältin!"**  
****"**Schade." Mark lehnte sich soweit rüber, wie er konnte, ohne dass sich unsere Gesichter berührten, schob dabei aber sein Knie die Innenseite meines Beins hoch. Ich erschauderte.**  
****"**Ich hatte mich gerade darauf gefreut dein Vorgesetzter zu werden. Dich in den Bereitschaftsraum zu befehlen, um unanständige Dinge mit dir zu treiben, wäre nur einer der vielen Vorzüge."**  
**_Aber hallo, Kopfkino ist angesagt!_**  
****"**Das mit dem Befehlen wird wohl nichts, was aber den Bereitschaftsraum angeht.." Ich war wohl doch schon betrunkener als angenommen.**  
**Wir starrten uns unverwandt an und ich wollte mich gerade vorbeugen um ihn zu küssen, als wir von einer mir wage bekannten Stimme unterbrochen wurden.**  
****"**Mark! Findest du nicht, du solltest Miss Roberts Ihren ersten Arbeitstag gönnen, bevor du versuchst sie in dein Bett zu bekommen." Und an mich gewand: "Sollte er sich daneben benhemen, sagen Sie es mir einfach." Dr Shepherd zwinkerte mir belustigt zu.**  
****"**Ich fürchte, dazu ist es bereits zu spät.", ich lachte. "Ich heiße übrigens Robin."**  
****"**Derek! Freut mich!"**  
****"**Und mich erst. Vielleicht kannst du ihn ja lange genug ablenken, damit ich heimlich entschwinden kann."**  
****"**Glaub mir, das wird ihm nicht gelingen", mischte sich Mark wieder ein. Er hatte immernoch seine Hand an meiner Rückenlehne und zog mit dieser jetzt meinen Stuhl direkt neben seinem, damit sein Arm auf meinen Schultern zu liegen kam.**  
****"**Offenbar hat Jackson mich verkauft.", ich lachte: "Wie viele Kamele hat er denn verlangt?"**  
****"**Eindeutig zu viele!" Um diese Aussage noch zu bekräftigen trank er den letzten Rest in seinem Glas mit einem Zug aus.**  
****"**Dann schmeiß ich wohl die nächste Runde." Ich stand auf und quetschte mich Richtung Tresen durch die Menschenmassen. So spät war die Bar richtig voll. Lag bestimmt am Wochenende. Wobei sich bei einem Blick auf meine Uhr herrausstellte, das es erst viertel vor elf war.**  
**Ich stellte mich zwischen zwei Hocker und versuchte den Barkeeper auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Bei der Menge an Gästen reagierte er erstaunlich schnell.**  
****"**Dreimal Single Malt Scotch, bitte."**  
****"**On the rocks?" _Wenn ich Eis gewollt hätte, würde ich das doch sagen oder?_**  
****"**Pur!"**  
**Zwei Minuten später lief ich mit den Drinks auf einem Tablett zurück zum Tisch. An dem saß inzwischen noch jemand. Ich stellte die Drinks ab und ließ mich wieder neben Mark nieder.**  
****"**So, letzte Runde für heute Abend." Ich besah mir die Frau neben Derek genauer. "Hey! Sie waren doch heute Mittag auch in der Kantine oder?" Es war die Frau in rosa, die mich so freundlich auf Jacksons Beziehungsstatus hingewiesen hatte. Sie schaute mich misstrauisch an.**  
****"**Kann sein."**  
****"**Sie erinnern sich bestimmt. Ich habe mit Jackson Avery gegessen. Wir haben uns kurz unterhalten.", ich lächelte sie freundlich an. Betrunken fand ich die Szene von heute Mittag eher lustig als ärgerlich.**  
**Inzwischen war ihr auch aufgefallen, das ich ihr den Kommentar nicht übel nahm.**  
****"**Ja stimmt."**  
****"**Wollen Sie auch was trinken?" Ich deutete auf die Gläser, als mir meine gute Erziehung wieder in den Sinn kam.**  
****"**Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Robin Roberts, ich bin die neue Medizinrechtlerin der Chirugie."**  
****"**Meredith Grey, und danke nein, ich bleib bei meinem Tequila.", sagte sie und nahm von eben jenem einen Schluck. _Robin, wo bist du schon wieder mit deinen Gedanken?_Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass vor ihr ein Glas stand. Zweifelsohne verständlich. Bei der menge Alkohol in meinem Blut und Marks Hand, gut verdeckt vom Tisch, auf meinem Oberschenkel konnte ich mich natürlich gar nicht konzentrieren. Stattdessen überlegte sich der eine Teil meines Gehirns wie ich ihm möglichst unauffällig suggerieren könnte, dass ich ihn in meinem Bett wollte, während der andere mich davon zu überzeugen versuchte, dass das eine ausgesprochen schlechte Idee wäre. So in Gedanken versunken, trank ich meinem Whiskey eigentlich viel zu schnell aus. Dem Gespräch konnte ich jedenfalls kaum mehr folgen und ich merkte wie meine Glieder diese gemütliche Bettschwere annahmen. Dementsprechend gewann meine denkende Hälfte den inneren Zwiespalt. Also keinen Sex heute Abend. Ich hatte Mühe mich überhaupt noch aufrecht sitzend zu halten.**  
****"**Mark?" Ich lehnte mich gegen ihn um nicht doch noch vom Stuhl zu fallen.**  
****"**Ich sollte dich wohl mal nach Hause bringen, wie?"**  
**Ich nickte träge. Mark zog mich hoch und ich konnte mich, _Gott sei Dank_, zumindest lange genug aufrecht halten, um mir meinen Mantel überzuziehen und nach meiner Tasche zu greifen. Er hatte einen Arm um meine Hüfte gelegt und führte mich raus aus der Bar, auf die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite und zu unserem Apartmentblock. Im Aufzug sackte ich gegen die Wand und drückte mit meinen zittrigen Händen den Knopf für die fünfte Etage.**  
****"**Wo ist dein Schlüssel?"**  
**Ich murmelte: "Manteltasche.", bevor mir die Augen zuklappten und ich vom Schlaf übermannt wurde.


	5. Chapter V Dinner?

Der nächste Morgen begann viel zu früh und eindeutig zu hell. Es war einer der seltenen Tage in Seattle in denen die Sonne sich zeigte, was dazu führte, dass mir eben jene direkt in Gesicht schien. _Da ziehst du jetzt schon in eine Stadt, die für ihre schlechtes Wetter berühmt ist und dann hast du nicht mal was davon._

Ich stöhnte, zog mir eines meiner Kopfkissen übers Gesicht und hielt inne. _So sollte das Kissen definitiv nicht riechen. Nach Aftershave und Whiskey, nach Nackt mit einem Fremden zu schlafen. Es sollte einfach nicht nach Mark Sloan riechen. _

Ich setzte mich ruckartig auf und sah mich um. Die vielen umher stehenden Kisten und Koffer bestätigten mir, dass ich mich doch in meinem Schlafzimmer befand. Bei genauerer Bestandsaufnahme stellte sich raus, dass ich auch keineswegs nackt war, sondern eines meiner 5XL-Shirts trug, in denen ich so gerne schlafe. In meinem Bett lag auch kein Mann, ob fremd oder nicht und die Kleidung auf dem Fußboden gehörte ausschließlich mir. Also war ich wohl doch alleine zu Hause. Zumindest nahm ich das an. Ich stand auf, um duschen zu gehen und registrierte erfreut, dass ich weder Kopfschmerzen noch Lücken in meiner Erinnerung hatte. Ich wollte gerade die Dusche aufdrehen, als das rauschen von Wasser an mein Ohr drang. So viel zu meiner Annahme. Ich folgte dem Geräusch und fand Mark in meiner Küche. Er wusch gerade eine Pfanne ab.

"Guten Morgen! Ich habe uns Pancakes gemacht. Kaffee steht auf dem Tresen."

Ich reagierte gar nicht, den in diesem Moment hatte ich das kleine Wesen auf meinem Fußboden entdeckt.

"Mark? Was macht der kleine Mensch da auf meinem Teppich?"

"Das ist Sophia." Er ließ sich in seinem Tun nicht im geringsten stören.

"Was macht klein Mensch Sophia auf meinem Teppich?"

Er drehte sich kurz zu ihr um. "Im Augenblick kaut sie auf dem Ohr ihres Hasen."

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Fragen zwecklos. Also hüpfte ich auf den Tresen, ließ mich dort im Schneidersitz nieder und griff nach meinem Kaffee.

"Verrätst du mir wenigsten, was du in meiner Wohnung machst? Und wo kommt das ganze Zeug her?" Ich deutete auf das Geschirr und das Essen.

"Ich mache Frühstück und das Zeug, wie du es nennst, kommt aus meiner Wohnung."

"Und wie genau kommst du hier eigentlich rein?"

"Ich habe mir deinen Schlüssel geliehen."

"Geliehen?" Ohne den Kaffee im Blut hätte ich ihn möglicherweise angeschrien, so klang ich nur leicht verstimmt. Ich atmete bewusst langsam und ruhig, um dann mit bedacht, damit der kleine Mensch da auf meinem Teppich nichts mitbekam, zu sprechen: "Mark, es ist wirklich sehr freundlich von dir, dass du Frühstück gemacht hast, aber bitte, frag mich das nächste mal, bevor du wieder so etwas tust."

Ich schloss die Augen. Diese wirklich nett gemeinte Geste hatte Erinnerungen bei mir geweckt, die besser verdrängt geblieben wären. Ich spürte, wie mir die Tränen in den Augen brannten.

"Mark, bitte nimm das jetzt nicht persönlich,", meine Stimme erstickte von Wort zu Wort mehr und ich spürte bereits die ersten Tränen in meinen Augenwinkeln. "Aber verlass meine Wohnung. Nimm Sophia und geh. Bitte!" Ich versuchte möglichst unauffällig meine Tränen wegzuwischen und ließ einfach meinen Kopf nach vorne und so meine Haare vor mein Gesicht fallen, um Marks besorgtem Blick auszuweichen. Er strich mir einige Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr, legte seine Hand unter mein Kinn und zwang mich so, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

"Nicht! Bitte!" Ich klang erbärmlich und mein Gesicht war tränenverschmiert.

Er ließ mich los und ich drehte den Kopf weg.

"Komm später vorbei!" waren seine letzten Worte bevor ich die Tür zufallen hörte.

Blindlings stolperte ich ins Bad, drehte die Dusche auf und ließ mich, angezogen wie ich war, in der Wanne nieder. Das kalte Wasser prasselte auf mich ein und ich heulte, was das Zeug hielt.

Erinnerungsfetzen strömten herauf.

Ein ganzes Jahr voller Liebe, Angst, Einsamkeit, Hilflosigkeit und Trauer.

Irgendwann wurde mir so kalt, dass ich das warme Wasser bis zum Anschlag aufdrehte. Ich erhob meinen Körper, schälte mich aus meiner klatschnassen Kleidung und wusch zusammen mit den tränen und dem letzten Rest Alkohol von gestern Nacht auch die schlimmste und schönste zeit meines Lebens weg. Ich musste mir nicht erst wieder klar darüber werden, dass mein Leben nie wieder so sein würde wie früher. Das wusste ich auch so. Ich musste mich daran erinnern, dass nur ich es ändern konnte. Ich durfte und wollte mir nicht mein Leben kaputt machen lassen, nicht von den Erinnerungen an einen quasi leeren Sarg in Arlington.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden verbrachte ich damit im Bademantel sämtliche meiner Kisten aus- und teilweise wieder einzuräumen, da sich mein Rezeptbuch natürlich in der letzten Kiste versteckte, die ich durchsuchte. Ich hinterließ in meinem Schlafzimmer ein einziges Durcheinander, aber das war mir egal. Ich hatte was ich wollte. Also zog ich mich an. Da die Sonne schien, wagte ich mich in ein Top und ¾ lange Jeans, meine Haare würde ich, da an der Luft getrocknet, heute sowieso nicht mehr bändigen können, somit sprangen sie in wilden Locken um Kopf und Schultern. Ich schrieb meine Einkaufliste, damit ich für heute Abend auch ja nichts vergessen würde, und durchforstete meine Mietunterlagen nach Informationen über den nächsten Supermarkt. _Nada, nichts, niet. D_ann muss wohl mein altes Notebook herhalten. Ich holte es mir aus Kiste Nummer neun, immerhin, ich hatte mir gemerkt, wo ich es wieder eingeräumt hatte, legte es auf den Küchentresen und aß die inzwischen kalten Pancakes im stehen. Nach geschlagenen fünf Minuten, solange nämlich brauchte meine Schrottkiste um hochzufahren, stellte ich fest, dass die Telefongesellschaft mein Internet immer noch nicht freigeschaltet hatte. Und dafür zahlte ich also Gebühren. Da ich eine der wenigen Ausnahmen in unserem Land ohne Smartphone war, musste ich irgendwie anders an die gewünschten Informationen kommen. Zu meinem Leidwesen fiel mir nur eine Möglichkeit ein. Ich zog mir Schuhe an, steckte mein Geld und den Einkaufszettel in meine Hosentasche, griff nach dem Schlüssel und verließ die Wohnung. Sieben Minuten später stand ich vor Marks Tür. Ich hatte extra die Treppen genommen, damit ich nicht zu schnell ankam, aber wirklich genützt hatte mir das auch nicht. Ich machte Anstalten zu klingeln, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde, von einer großen wohlproportionierten Frau mit schwarzen Haaren und spanischen Einschlägen.

"Ähm... Sie sind nicht Mark!" stellte ich wenig einfallsreich fest.

"Nein, offensichtlich nicht." Sie lachte. "Wollten Sie zu ihm? Er ist gerade drüben."

"Ähm.. äh" Offensichtlich hatte ich die Fähigkeit zur Bildung vollständiger Sätze verlernt.

"Sie müssen Robin sein. Ich bin Callie. Sophias Mom. Kommen Sie doch eben mit. Mark freut sich bestimmt sie zu sehen."

_Jetzt würde mich aber mal wirklich interessieren, was genau er über mich erzählt hat._

Callie schloss die Tür gegenüber auf und uns schallte fröhliches Lachen entgegen. Zögerlich betrat ich die gegenüberliegende Wohnung und stellte fest, dass auch diese annähernd gleich geschnitten war. Mark lehnte am Tresen, mit Sophia auf dem Arm, während eine kleine zierliche Blondine das Kind durch kitzelte. Die Kleine lachte vergnügt.

"Schaut mal, wen ich auf dem Flur gefunden habe!" Marks Gesicht hellte sich für einen Sekundenbruchteil auf, aber das könnte ich mir auch eingebildet haben. Dafür strahlte die zierliche Blonde wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

"Hey. Du bist bestimmt Robin oder? Averys Collegefreundin? Ich bin Arizona. Sophias andere Mom."

_Äh..._

"Hi" Ich hob etwas unsicher die Hand. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich gerade völlig überrumpelt und das mochte ich nicht. "Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur schnell eben was fragen.", wandte ich mich an den einzigen Mann im Raum: "Wo ist hier in der nähe der Supermarkt? Mein Internetanschluss ist immer noch nicht freigeschaltet und in den Info-Broschüren steht das nirgendwo." Ich lächelte ein wenig verkrampft. Bevor Mark antworten konnte, erscholl die Stimme von Callie irgendwo aus dem hinteren Teil der Wohnung: "Wenn du noch eben zehn Minuten warten kannst, gehen wir zusammen? Ich muss sowieso einkaufen und da ich heute Sophia-frei habe, bietet sich das doch an."

Mark sah ein bisschen so aus, als würde ihm die Idee gar nicht gefallen.

"Robin hat bestimmt keine Lust den Einkauf einer Großfamilie für die nächsten fünf Wochen zu erledigen."

Ich warf Mark einen nicht gerade freundlichen Blick zu.

"Das kann ich ganz gut alleine entscheiden. Gegen einen Großeinkauf habe ich gar nichts." Ich lächelte Callie fröhlich an: "Vorausgesetzt ich kann um fünf anfangen zu kochen."

Callie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr: "Das dürfte zu schaffen sein, es ist ja erst halb 12."

Ja, ganz eindeutig, Mark war nicht gerade glücklich darüber, dass ich mit Callie zusammen einkaufen gehen würde. Da kam mir eine noch viel bessere Idee. Ich wandte mich an Mark: „Die beiden könnten doch eigentlich auch heute Abend zum essen kommen, oder? Habt ihr Lust?" Die frage ging direkt an Callie und Arizona. " Ich feiere meinen Einstand als neue Krankenhausanwältin zusammen mit Jackson und seiner Freundin. Naja, und Mark, weil er mir Möbel und sowas leiht."

Diesmal war er es, der mir unfreundliche Blick zu warf.

"Klar, wir kommen gerne!" Arizona klang echt begeistert.

Fünf Minuten später stand ich mit Callie im Fahrstuhl auf dem Weg nach unten.

"Ging es nur mir so oder hätte Mark uns wirklich am liebsten verboten zusammen einkaufen zu gehen."

"Das ist dir aufgefallen?" Callie lachte herzlich. "Ich glaube, kein Mann ist begeistert von der Idee, dass die Ex-Geliebte mit der aktuellen einkaufen geht. Sie könnten ja tratschen." Sie zwinkerte mir zu. Ich dachte einen Moment über ihren Satz nach.

"Nur damit ich das richtig verstanden habe, du und Mark sind die leiblichen Eltern von Sophia und Arizona ist deine Freundin? Und im übrigen, ich bin nicht seine Geliebte!"

"Frau. Wir sind verheiratet."

"Das nenn ich mal Patchwork! Und das funktioniert?"

"Ziemlich gut sogar!"

Auf der Straße angekommen, schloss Callie einen ziemlich teuren Sportwagen auf.

"Ohh... Hübsch"

"Sags ruhig. er ist protzig!"

"Äh.. ja. Das war so ungefähr das erste Wort das mir in den Sinn kam. Nicht deiner?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf

"Marks?"

"Ja. Du scheinst ihn ziemlich gut einschätzen zu können."

"Das bezweifle ich. Heute morgen jedenfalls hat er mich ziemlich überrascht."

"Hmm?"

"Naja, wer rechnet schon damit, das der One-Night-Stand von vorletzter Nacht bei einem in der Küche steht und Frühstück macht." Ich verscheuchte die Gedanken an heute Morgen energisch.

Den Rest der Fahrt schwiegen wir. Ich versuchte mir den Weg zu merken, damit ich bei Bedarf auch alleine zum Supermarkt fand. Fünf Minuten später hielten wir beim Trader Joe's.

Wir schnappten uns beide einen Einkaufswagen und kamen 1 ½ stunden später und bis oben bepackt wieder raus. Wir hatten mühe die ganzen Tüten auf den kaum vorhandenen Rücksitz und in den Kofferraum zu quetschen. Callie bog vom Parkplatz auf die Straße und warf mir ihr Handy auf den Schoß.

"Wählst du eben die Kurzwahl 2? Wir brauchen Hilfe beim Hochtragen!"

Also telefonierte ich.

"Hey Callie!" Ich hatte Mark am Apparat.

"Nicht ganz! Hier ist Robin. Callie lässt anfragen, ob du uns beim Tüten tragen behilflich sein kannst."

"Wenn du mir sagst, wann ihr ungefähr da seid."

Ich gab die Frage an Callie weiter.

"In ungefähr zehn Minuten!"

"Hast du das gehört? Sie meinte wir brauchen noch zehn Minuten!"

"Alles klar!"

"Ja. Bis gleich!" Ich legte auf.

Und tatsächlich. Als wir ankamen stand er mit Sophia auf dem Arm schon unten und wartete. Als er die Mengen an Tüten in seinem wagen sah, grinste er.

"Was habt ihr den vor? Wollt ihr das ganze Krankenhaus verköstigen?"

"So ungefähr!" Immerhin hatte ich beim Einkauf erfahren, dass Callie und Arizona ebenfalls in der Chirurgie arbeiten.

Irgendwie schaffte ich es meine fünf Tüten aus dem Auto in den Fahrstuhl zu befördern, ohne dass etwas kaputt ging. Dass Mark mir dabei die Hälfte abnahm, war natürlich nicht ganz unnütz. Callie stand derweil mit Sophia auf dem Arm in der Fahrstuhltür und hinderte diese daran sich zu schließen. Als alle Tüten und Taschen auf dem Boden verteilt waren, hatten wir Mühe selbst noch in den Fahrstuhl zu passen und so fuhren wir ziemlich gequetscht nach oben. Mark, Callie, Sophia und die Hälfte der Einkäufe stiegen im dritten Stock aus, sodass ich mich den Rest der fahrt einigermaßen entspannen konnte. Vorher war ich bemüht gewesen, ja nicht zu dicht bei Mark zu stehen. Oben angekommen, betätigte ich den Nothalter, schaffte nach einander alles in meine Wohnung und überließ den Fahrstuhl hinterher wieder sich selbst. Ich brauchte ungefähr eine halbe Stunde um alle meine Einkäufe wegzuräumen und zu verstauen. Danach legte ich in Windeseile ein Liste an, mit Dingen, die ich unbedingt zum Kochen brauchte. Ich schnappte mir einen Wäschekorb, entleerte ihn auf dem Bett und flitzte mit Liste und Korb unterm Arm die Treppen runter und hämmerte an Marks Tür.

Diesmal schaute ich mich genauer in seiner Wohnung um, ich war schließlich nicht mehr darauf konzentriert so schnell wie möglich weg zu kommen.

Ich staunte, als Mark tatsächlich alles, was ich auf meiner Liste vermerkt hatte, aus seinen Schränken kramte. Das war eindeutig die am Besten ausgestattete Küche in der ich mich bislang wieder gefunden hatte. Und sie gehörte einem Mann. Ich war ernsthaft beeindruckt.

"Das meiste passt hier ein! Den Rest bring ich dir dann nachher hoch!"

"Alles klar! Ich lass den Schlüssel stecken." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete ich mich und ging mit meiner Beute wieder hoch.

Als erstes fuhr ich meinen Laptop wieder hoch und suchte meine Back-und-Koch-Playlist raus. Die Lautsprecher waren voll aufgedreht und so erscholl Amy Macdonalds This is the life in meiner gesamten Wohnung. Ich machte mich an die ersten Vorbereitungen für den Brotteig. Während die Hefe ging, bereitete ich die Dips und Brotaufstriche vor und stellte sie zum durchziehen in den Kühlschrank. Ich hatte gerade meine Hände in den Teig vergraben, als hinter mir ein "Stell doch mal diesen Krach aus!" ertönte. Vor Schreck hätte ich fast die Schüssel samt Teig fallen gelassen. Ich drehte mich um und erblickte meine Beinahe-Schwiegermutter wie sie den Ton-aus-Knopf am Notebook suchte. Die Musik verstummte.

"Mel! Was machst du denn hier? Du hättest mich beinahe zu Tode erschreckt!"

"Ich bin hier um ein ernstes Wort mit dir zu reden! Dachtest du wirklich du könntest nach Seattle ziehen, ohne mir Bescheid zu sagen? Schande über dich!" Sie gab mir ein Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und zwinkerte mir zu. "Was machst du gerade?"

"Im Augenblick überlege ich, ob ich dich mit einem Brotteig erschlagen könnte. Wie kommst du hier überhaupt rein?"

"Der Schlüssel steckte! Und was das erschlagen angeht, das wäre Verschwendung der guten Zutaten!"

"Auch wieder war. Also willst du weiter unnütz in meiner Küche stehen oder gehst du mir ein bisschen zur Hand und erzählst, was du wirklich hier willst."

"Deine Mutter hat mich angerufen. Sie macht sich Sorgen um dich!" Ich stöhnte! "Und ich mir ehrlich gesagt auch!"

"Mir gehts gut!" sagte ich mit Nachdruck in der Stimme.

"Das bezweifelt doch auch niemand! Aber ich darf mir wohl noch Sorgen machen um meine Schwiegertochter, wenn sie.."

"Beinahe-Schwiegertochter!"

"Um meine Schwiegertochter, wenn sie einfach alle Zelte abbricht und überstürzt nach Seattle zieht. Hat das den wenigstens mit dem Job geklappt?"

"Nicht direkt! Aber bevor du dir jetzt noch mehr Sorgen machst, ich vertrete Probeweise eins der hier ansässigen Krankenhäuser. Außerdem ist meine Miete für die nächsten drei Monate bereits bezahlt."

"Und das Umzugsunternehmen hat seit über einer Woche deine Möbel verlegt, wie?"

"Also mein Bett steht da, wo es hingehört!"

"Du könntest die alten Möbel von Jay.."

"NEIN!" Ich atmetet tief durch. "Verzeih. Aber ich bin hier hergezogen, weil mich hier eben nichts an ihn erinnert. Ich besorge mir schon noch irgendwoher Möbel, okay? Aber danke trotzdem."

"In Ordnung!" Aber.." Sie wurde von einem Klopfen und das darauffolgende Öffnen der Tür unterbrochen. _Oh Nein. Warum muss er denn ausgerechnet jetzt auftauchen?_ Mark kam, einen Esstisch vor sich herschiebend, in die Wohnung. Er blickte kurz erstaunt auf, setzte dann aber sein mir so bekanntes charmantes Grinsen auf.

"Ladies!"

Ich lächelte gequält. "Darf ich vorstellen? Dr. Mark Sloan. Nachbar und Kollege. Melinda Carmichael. Meine, ähm, eine, äh.." Ich brach ab. "Mark hilft mir mit Möbeln und Geschirr aus, für die Party heute Abend!", erklärte ich an Mel gewandt.

Diese schaute von Mark zu mir und wieder zurück, registrierte, wie Mark mich ansah und lächelte arglistig.

"Das ist aber zuvorkommend von Ihnen, dass sie meiner Schwiegertochter so freundlich aushelfen. Essen sie heute Abend auch mit uns? Sicher hat Robin nur vergessen, mich auch einzuladen, nicht wahr Darling?, flötete sie.

Ich starrte sie an, _HEXE, _und erwiderte genauso zuckersüß: "Aber nein, natürlich habe ich nicht vergessen dich einzuladen! Du würdest dich doch nur langweilen, bei den ganzen jungen Leuten hier!"

Melinda lachte: "Touché! Dann lass ich euch zwei mal in Ruhe!" Damit verschwand sie aus meiner Wohnung.

"Du bist verheiratet?"

"Nein bin ich nicht!"

"Aber sie hat doch gerade gesagt.."

"Ich weiß was sie gesagt hat!" Ich wurde laut und unwirsch. M_ensch Robin, reiß dich zusammen, er kann schließlich nichts dafür. _

"Entschuldige bitte. Können wir das Thema wechseln?"

Er nickte. "Ich hol dann mal die Stühle und das restliche Geschirr." sagte er abweisend. Mark brachte die restlichen Sachen rein und verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war.

Die restlichen Stunden verbrachte ich mit kneten, rühren, schnippeln, braten, backen und dünsten. Ich ließ meine Wut über Melinda und den fast Streit mit Mark in meiner Küche und wirbelte von einem Gericht zum anderen.


	6. Chapter VI Dinner and a little nightmare

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde bevor meine Gäste eintrudeln sollten, stellte ich die Musik aus und verschwand im Schlafzimmer um mich durch meine Kleidungsberge zu wühlen.

Ganz oben auf dem Stapel, den ich vorhin aufs Bett gekippt hatte, lag eine menge grasgrüner Stoff. Den schnappte ich mir, stellte erfreut fest, das es sich, wie vermutet, um eins meiner Lieblingskleider handelte, in diesem Fall die Winteredition mit langen Ärmeln und Strickbesatz am Rundhalsausschnitt. Ich verschwand damit im Badezimmer, dem einzigen Raum mit Spiegel, zog es über und starrte zwei Minuten fluchend auf meine Haare, die in allen Himmelsrichtungen vom Kopf abstanden. _Grrr, scheiß Locken!_ Frustriert sammelte ich mehr oder weniger alle strähnen ein und drehte sie zu einem halbgaren knoten in meinem Nacken zusammen, den ich mit einem schwarzen Seidenschal irgendwie an Ort und Stelle befestigte. Ich musterte mein Make-Up und beschloss nur kurz meine Wimperntusche aufzufrischen. Als ich meine Lippen nachzog, mit farblosem Labello, klingelte es an der Tür.

"Wer immer das auch sein mag, du bist zehn Minuten zu früh", murmelte ich und lief, nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel in den Wohnraum.

„Hey!" Arizona lugte durch den Türspalt „Ich habe geklopft und weil der Schlüssel steckte.." entschuldigte sie sich.

„Kein Problem! Du bist aber früh dran, ich habe noch nicht mal den Tisch gedeckt."

„Mark hat mich gebeten, dir die Gläser zu bringen, er hat sie wohl vorhin vergessen?"

„Ich vermute eher, er hatte Angst hier nicht noch einmal lebend rauszukommen." ich lachte, inzwischen fand ich die Szene mit meiner Schwiegermutter eher amüsant. „Aber gut, dass du da bist, du kannst mir ein bisschen zur Hand gehen. In Dekofragen war ich nämlich schon immer eine Niete!"

„Klar, ich helf dir gern!" Sie stellte den Korb in ihren Händen auf den Tresen, schnupperte kurz und sagte dann: „Mann, hier riecht es aber gut!"

„Das will ich hoffen, ich stand ja auch drei Stunden lang in der Küche und entgegen landläufiger Meinungen kann ich tatsächlich kochen." Ich musste dabei an Jackson denken, der von heute Abend wahrscheinlich eine Pizza und ein Sixpack Bier erwartete. Bei dem Gedanken an sein Gesicht ob dieses Festmahls musste ich schon wieder Grinsen. Meine schlechte Laune hatte sich wie immer in der Küche verflüchtigt und ich freute mich jetzt richtig auf die vielen Gäste. By the way: „Wo bleiben die andern beiden eigentlich?"

Arizona zuckte mit den Schultern, strich die Tischdecke glatt und fing an das Geschirr zu verteilen. „Vermutlich führen die ein Beste-Freunde-Gespräch. Mark hatte vorhin so einen merkwürdigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Und dass das mit den Gläsern nur ein Vorwand war, um mich loszuwerden, war auch ziemlich offensichtlich. Wie viele sind wir eigentlich?"

Von den Informationen fast erschlagen, brauchte ich einen Moment um mit dem schnellen Themenwechsel klarzukommen. "Ähm, sechs.. und Sophia!"

In dem Moment klingelte mein Handy. Eine Sms von Jackson.

„Wir sind doch sieben. Jackson bringt noch eine Mitbewohnerin mit."

Während ich noch über Marks merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck nachdachte, deckten wir weiter den Tisch. Wir waren gerade mit allem fertig geworden, als die Tür auf ging. Mark und Callie mit Sofia auf dem Arm kamen herein und aus einem mir nicht bekannten Grund Derek Shepherd.

„Hallo! Normalerweise tauche ich nicht einfach so unangemeldet auf einer Party auf," Sein charmantes Lächeln konnte nicht von den tiefen Augenringen ablenken, die sein Gesicht zierten, "Ich wollte eigentlich nur kurz zu Mark!"

„Schon in Ordnung! Je mehr desto besser!" Ich musterte nochmal Dereks sorgenvolles Gesicht und schaute dann Mark fragend an, der zuckte aber nur vage mit den Schultern.

„Hier! Als Entschuldigung für mein unangemeldetes Auftauchen!", er streckte mir ein braune Papiertüte hin. Ein Blick da rein zauberte ein freudiges Grinsen in mein Gesicht.

„Single Malt Scotch!", ich stellte die Flasche andächtig auf den Tresen in meiner Küche, „Du darfst gern jederzeit unangemeldet bei mir auftauchen, wenn du immer solche Geschenke dabei hast!"

„Setzt euch doch! Wollt ihr schon was trinken oder noch warten, bis die anderen kommen?" Ein Blick auf den Tisch verriet mir, das Arizona während meiner Unterhaltung mit Derek bereits ein achtes Gedeck aufgetragen hatte. Ich lächelte ihr dankbar zu.

Ich entkorkte gerade die erste Flasche Weißwein, als es zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend klingelte.

Die Flasche wurde einfach auf den Tisch gestellt, damit ich die Tür öffnen konnte. Mark, der links neben dem Kopfende saß, übernahm das einschenken. Vor der Tür standen Jackson, Lexie und Meredith._ Hmm, das könnte interessant werden._

Sie betraten die Wohnung, wobei Meredith aussah, als wollte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machen. Um die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern witzelte ich: „So sehen höfliche Gäste aus, Sie kommen nicht zu früh und benutzen die Klingel!"

Jackson nickte mir aufmunternd zu und wir platzierten Meredith unauffällig soweit weg von derek wie es möglich war. Da er links an der Tischmitte saß, blieb für Meredith nur noch das gegenüberliegende Kopfende. Lexie platzierte sich dazwischen und Jackson setzte sich ihr gegenüber neben Arizona. Ich warf einen schnellen Blick auf den Tisch, Arizona fehlte noch ihr Wasser, und machte mich daran die leere Weißweinflasche gegen eine volle auszutauschen. An die Neuzugänge gewandt fragte ich nach ihren Getränkewünschen: „Wollt ihr auch Weißwein oder lieber gleich mit dem roten anfangen? Ich hab ansonsten auch Wasser, Saft oder Rootbeer." Es blieb bei Wein und da alle dazu in der Lage waren sich selber einzuschenken schnitt ich derweil einen Teil meines Brotes auf und stellte es zusammen mit einigen Aufstrichen und Soßen auf den Tisch. Jackson sah ein wenig irritiert auf das essen, was mich zum schmunzeln brachte.

Zuerst überlegte ich, ob ich jedem einzelnen Suppe austeilen sollte, entschied mich dann aber dafür, einfach den Topf auf den Tisch zu stellen. _Gott bin ich froh, dass ich immer viel zu viel essen mache, sonst wär das mit den zwei zusätzlichen Gästen echt knapp geworden!_

„Du hast tatsächlich gekocht?" So ungläubig kann auch nur mein Collegekumpel klingen. „Willst du uns alle vergiften?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen: „Das war einmal, auf dem College."

Alle betrachteten mich ein wenig misstrauisch.

„Ich kann kochen!" Und zum Beweis, goss ich mir extra viel Suppe auf den Teller, probierte einen Löffel _Hmm, wirklich gut!_ Und tat, nur zum Spaß, so, als würde ich ersticken.

„Ht.. hfm.. argh.." Laut kippte ich vom Stuhl. Gelächter auf allen Seiten. Immerhin hatte ich die Stimmung gelockert und auch Meredith und Derek guckten nicht mehr ganz so verbiestert. Die Unterhaltungen kamen in Gang und während mir Callie jede menge Klatsch aus dem Krankenhaus erzählte, kräftig unterstützt von Mark, beobachtete ich zufrieden meine Gäste, es schien allen zu schmecken und auch wenn sich meine beiden unerwarteten Gäste offensichtlich nicht anschauten, tat das dem Gesamteindruck von einer gemütlichen Runde keinen Abbruch. Erleichtert atmete ich auf. _Bei diesen Leuten kannst du dich wohl fühlen. Vielleicht schaffst du es sogar, ein Stück von deiner Schutzmauer abzutragen, so ein oder zwei Steine._ Ich stellte meinen Blick wieder scharf und verscheuchte den letzten Gedanken. Fasziniert bemerkte ich Jacksons Strahlen, sobald er sich Lexie zu wandte. Er hat gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem Atomkraftwerk, dachte ich schmunzelnd. Lexie dagegen wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit immer wieder Mark und mir zu._ War sie etwa eifersüchtig? Ohoh Jackson, was hast du dir da nur an Land gezogen_. Aus reiner Neugierde auf ihre Reaktion beugte ich mich näher zu Mark rüber und legte meine Hand auf seine. Aus seinem Gespräch mit Derek aufgeschreckt, sah er mich fragend an. Ich deutete auf die leere Flasche Wein und sein ebenfalls leeres Glas: „Möchtest du noch ein Glas? Ich will nicht nur für mich eine neue Flasche aufmachen und alle anderen haben noch!" Ich bedachte Mark noch mit einem meiner charmantesten Lächeln und bekam aus den Augenwinkeln mit, wie Lexies Augen vor Wut Funken zu sprühen schienen._ Tatsache. Eifersüchtig! Oh Jack! _Aus Erfahrung wusste ich, dass er das ganz alleine rausfinden musste. Ich würde für ihn da sein, wenn es soweit war, aber bis dahin machte ich einfach gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. Ich schaute auf Mark, der aufgestanden war, um die neue Flasche Wein zu öffnen. Ich konnte nachfühlen, warum Lexie eifersüchtig war. Dieser Mann war einfach liebenswert. _Huch? Wo war denn jetzt der Gedanke hergekommen?_ Ich sprang auf, stellte erleichtert fest, dass alle aufgegessen hatten und machte mich daran die Vorspeise ab und den Hauptgang aufzudecken. _Das mit dem Liebenswert vergisst du mal wieder ganz schnell, Mädchen! Ein gebrochenes Herz im Leben reicht! Und dieser Typ da wird dir das Herz brechen, verlass dich drauf!_ Ich stellte den Einsatz mit den frischen, natürlich selbst gemachten Nudeln in den bereits laufenden Dampfgarer. Dann holte ich die riesige Auflaufform aus dem Ofen, schnitt den Braten an, um zu testen, ob er auch wirklich durch und nicht zu trocken ist und stellte das ganze dann auf den Tisch.

„Wer schneidet weiter? Jackson?" Ich reichte ihm Fleischgabel und Messer und stellte fest, dass Lexie mich schon wieder pikiert ansah und diesmal auch Mark Die Blicke ignorierend warf ich einen Blick in die Nudeln und beschloss, dass sie, ebenso wie das Gemüse eine Etage tiefer, gar sind, füllte alles in Schüsseln um und stellte es ebenfalls auf den Tisch.

Je mehr Wein ich trank, desto entspannter war ich. Derek und Meredith scheinen sich dagegen mit erhöhtem Alkoholpegel mehr und mehr anzuspannen, bis das Schweigen zwischen ihnen fast greifbar war. Ich kannte die beiden zu wenig, um sie gezielt darauf anzusprechen, aber die Party vermiesen lassen wollte ich mir auch nicht. Ich überlegte, ob ich sie irgendwie unauffällig noch weiter auseinander setzten konnte. Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Derek, sobald alle mit dem Hauptgang fertig waren, anfing das Geschirr abzuräumen. _Huch, das ist ja besser als alles, was ich im Sinn hatte. _Ich suchte die Dessertschüsseln aus dem Chaos in der Küche raus und gab sie an Derek weiter, der inzwischen die ganzen Teller auf dem Tresen stapelte.

„Macht es dir etwas aus, mit mir die Plätze zu tauschen? Ich bin noch gar nicht richtig dazu gekommen mit Jackson zu reden."

Seine Miene hellte sich ein Stück auf und mir war klar, das er mich durchschaut hatte.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht! Du kannst ruhig direkt neben Mark sitzen!", er zwinkerte mir zu.

_Hmm, diese Intention hatte ich zwar nicht aber..,_ ich lächelte ihn unverbindlich an.

„Danke!"

Der Nachtisch stand noch im Kühlschrank und als ich die große Schale zum Tisch brachte, sah ich ein kleines bisschen Enttäuschung auf Jacksons Gesicht.

„Es gibt keinen Crumble? Zu Collegezeiten konntest du nichts anderes kochen ohne mein Leben zu riskieren und jetzt machst du Pudding?", er klang tatsächlich etwas beleidigt.

„Das ist nicht einfach nur Pudding! Das sind drei verschiedene Sorten Schokoladenpudding, aufgeschichtet und mit Stückchen aus Schokolade und Karamell versehen. Also sag nicht Pudding mit diesem Unterton in der Stimme!" Ich funkelte ihn böse an, dann lachte ich, sein betretenes Gesicht war einfach zu komisch. „Lasst es euch schmecken!"

Ich ließ mich auf den Stuhl neben Mark fallen, froh das wir inzwischen beim Nachtisch angekommen waren.

Mein kleiner Ausbruch hatte die allgemeine Stimmung wieder etwas aufgeheitert und auch wenn Meredith und Derek sich regelmäßig böse Blick zuwarfen, so konnte ich doch die Gespräche um mich herum genießen. Lexie, da ich jetzt direkt zwischen ihr und Mark saß, versuchte ihre Eifersucht ein wenig abzukühlen und ich hatte endlich mal Zeit heute ein paar Sätze mit Jackson zu wechseln, bezog Lexie aber bewusst mit in diese Unterhaltung ein.

„Also ihr beiden. Wie habt ihr euch eigentlich kennen gelernt? Normalerweise sind die einzelnen Assistenzjahrgänge doch immer ziemlich für sich oder?"

„Wir wohnen zusammen!" Lexie klang nicht so, als wollte sie das Thema noch weiter vertiefen.

„Wie jetzt? Das ist alles? Ihr wohnt zusammen und dann hat sich das einfach so ergeben? Keine schmutzigen Details? Früher warst du mit deinen Informationen aber nicht so knauserig, Jacky!" Mein Grinsen war so breit wie der Grand Canion.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann schuldest du mir auch noch ein paar Infos was deinen Nachbarn angeht oder sollte ich vielleicht sagen, was Dr Sloan angeht?"

Ich schnaubte: „Du ziehst mal wieder voreilige Schlüsse mein Lieber."

„Oh, das denke ich nicht. Aber wir können gerne Sloan fragen, was er davon hält." Inzwischen war seine Stimme auf ein leises Flüstern abgeklungen.

„Das lässt du schön bleiben!"

„Ach ja?"

„Jackson..."

„Dr Sloan!", setzte Jackson an.

„.. ich warne dich!" aber zu spät. Mark hatte sich bereits von seinem Gesprächspartner abgewandt und sah Jackson fragend an.

„Was gibst Avery?"

Zu meinem Erstaunen mischte sich Lexie jetzt ein: „Ach nichts. Mir ist nur aufgefallen, das Robin offensichtlich die gleichen Möbel wie du hat, Mark!"

Er sah mehr als irritiert erst von Lexie zu Jackson und dann zu mir.

„Das liegt daran, dass es meine Möbel sind."

„Ja, Mark war so freundlich sie mir zu borgen, damit wir nicht auf dem Fußboden von Papptellern essen müssen."

„Wie, du hast keine Möbel?" Es war das erste Mal an diesem Abend, das Meredith überhaupt von sich aus etwas sagte: „Warum?"

„Tja, in San Francisco hatte ich ein kleines möbliertes Appartement und in Coronado habe ich in einem der Gästequartiere auf dem Stützpunkt gewohnt, also brauchte ich bislang einfach keine eigenen Möbel."

„Stützpunkt?" Diese Frage kam von Arizona.

„Äh, ja! Ich war eine Zeit lang beim JAG."

„Das erklärt dann wohl Hunts Sympathie für dich. Ach verdammt! Das klingt jetzt, als hättest du den Posten nicht verdient. Was ich eigentlich..." Sie brach ab und sah Hilfe suchend zu Callie rüber.

„Ich glaube, was meine Freundin eigentlich meinte, ist, dass ein Vorstellungsgespräch während einer laufenden OP ziemlich ungewöhnlich für Hunt ist und im Krankenhaus ziemlich merkwürdige Theorien über deine schnelle Einstellung die Runde machen."

„Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht, warum meine Zeit beim JAG so ausschlaggebend ist."

„Hunt war ursprünglich Stabsarzt bei der Army, genauso wie Teddy Altmann, unsere Herz-Thorax-Chirugin", beteiligte sich jetzt auch Derek an dem Gespräch.

„Ah, das erklärt, warum mich sein Tonfall so an die Zeit da erinnert hat." Ich verdrängte die Gefühle, die zusammen mit den Erinnerungen an Coronado in mir aufwallten. Ich wollte jetzt nicht schon wieder an Jay denken. _Tja,_ meine innere Stimme meldete sich sarkastisch,_ da bist du extra hier her gezogen, um von den Erinnerungen weg zu kommen, denkst aber innerhalb eines Tages öfter an ihn als in Cisco in einem Monat!_

Ich ignorierte mein inneres Geplapper, um die am Tisch vorherrschende Aufbruchsstimmung zu unterstützen. Es war schon spät und einige, wenn auch nicht alle, mussten morgen arbeiten. Sophia lag immer noch auf ihrer Decke und schlief seelenruhig vor sich hin. Arizona schlug zweimal die Decke über dem Kind zusammen und hob sie dann hoch.

„Vielen Dank für den wundervollen Abend. Das sollten wir mal wiederholen!"

„Warum nicht gleich morgen früh? Komm doch einfach um zehn zum Frühstück zu uns!"

„Ich weiß nicht so recht, Callie. Lieber nicht!"

„Ach Quatsch, wir beißen schon nicht! Oder hast du Angst wir könnten dich im Kaffee ertränken?"

„Okay, überredet! Dann also bis morgen früh!" Die beiden verließen meine Wohnung.

Ich sah mich nach den anderen um, Derek saß immer noch am Tisch und wirkte ein bisschen verloren, wurde aber von Lexie in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als sie ihn und Meredith vor die Tür bugsierte und irgendetwas zischte. Sie stellte sich neben mich und zusammen warteten wir darauf, dass Jackson und Mark endlich aus ihrem Gespräch in der hinteren Zimmerecke wieder auftauchten. Alles was ich sehen konnte, war Jacksons Stirnrunzeln. Als er endlich auch zu mir kam, um sich zu verabschieden flüsterte er mir etwas zu:

„Sobald wir Zeit haben, erzählst du mir alles!"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das war keine Frage, Mädchen!"

Ich schloss die Tür hinter den Beiden und hörte Jackson noch nach Meredith und Derek fragen. Erschöpft lehnte ich mich gegen sie. Mark hatte ich dabei völlig vergessen, auch wenn er keine Zeit verlor mich an seine Anwesenheit zu erinnern. Er stellte sich, wieder einmal, so dicht vor mich, das ich Mühe hatte ihm in die Augen zu sehen, nur das ich ihm Barfuß gerade mal auf den Solarplexus starren konnte.

Ich legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken und konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie gut dieser Mann aussah, wenn er so charmant grinste wie jetzt.

„Was hast du eigentlich mit Jackson besprochen?"

Sein Grinsen wurde einen Tick breiter als er antwortete:

„Ich habe ihn um Erlaubnis gefragt!"

„Erlaubnis?" Ich war einfach zu Müde, um ihm folgen zu können.

„Um mit dir zu schlafen!"

Schlagartig war ich wieder hellwach und ich starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Das hast du nicht!"

Sein Grinsen wurde noch einen Tick breiter.

„Mark! Verschwinde aus meiner Wohnung!"

„Geht nicht, Liebes. Du lehnst an der Tür!"

Ich fluchte, drängte mich an ihm vorbei und riss die Tür auf.

„So, jetzt kannst du ja gehn! Und nur zu deiner Info, ich werde bestimmt nicht mehr betrunken mit dir schlafen!"

Lachend verließ er meine Wohnung, drehte sich im Türrahmen aber noch einmal um:

„Aber du wirst mit mir schlafen!"

„Arrgh!" Ich warf die Tür hinter ihm zu und starrte auf dem Berg Geschirr in der Küche. Heute würde ich den auf jeden Fall nicht mehr aufräumen. Nach wie vor sauer auf Mark ging ich ins Schlafzimmer, zog mich um und ließ mich ins Bett fallen. Das Kissen das mich heute morgen so unsanft aus dem Bett geholt hat, pfefferte ich ans andere Ende des Zimmers.

Ich kroch unter die Decke und verlor mich in einer der schönen Erinnerungen an mein kurzes Leben mit Jason.

_Wir hatten uns gestritten, weil ich keine grünen Fliesen in der Küche haben wollte. Es hatte so einen Spaß gemacht mit ihm zu streiten, dass wir uns immer absichtlich provozierten. Nur das ich mich dieses Mal beleidigt ins Bett verkroch, um in Ruhe zu heulen. Irgendwann döste ich weg und wachte davon auf, das Hände über meinen Rücken fuhren. Von den Schultern abwärts, über die Wirbelsäule bis zu meinem Po. Und dann von meinem Knie aufwärts meinen Oberschenkel hoch. Ich brummte, dass ich immer noch sauer sei, als er anfing mir die Haare aus dem Nacken zu schieben, um mit seinen Lippen hauchzart über die Nackenlinie vom Haaransatz bis zu meiner Schulter hinunter zu streichen. Es war mehr der Hauch seines Atems und ein leichtes Kratzen seines drei-Tage-Bartes, als eine tatsächliche Berührung seines Mundes. Ich schloss genüsslich die Augen und ignorierte die leise Stimme, die meinen Traum störte, in dem sie mich darauf hinwies, das Jay keinen Bart hatte. Ich konzentrierte mich auf die Berührung seiner Hände, die von meinem Rücken aus jetzt langsam über meinen Bauch und meine Hüfte wanderten, kostete die Schauer aus, die mir über den Körper jagten und mir eine Gänsehaut verursachten, als er mich bedächtig auf den Rücken drehte und sich vorsichtig über mich und sein Knie zwischen mich schob. Ich genoss die Süße seines Kusses, spürte ihm nach, als er mit seinen Lippen über mein Kinn, meinen Wagenknochen hinauf bis zu meinem Ohr strich. Sieh mich an, flüsterte er. Öffne deine wunderschönen Augen und sieh mich an. Ich tat, was er verlangte, blickte ins stürmische Grau und.._

Schweißgebadet und erregt wachte ich auf. Ich strampelte die Decke zu Boden und lief in die Küche, um erstmal ein Glas Wasser zu trinken. Beim Anblick der Whiskeyflasche auf dem Tresen entschied ich mich doch für etwas härteres. Ich schnappte mir meinen Kaffeebecher, das einzige saubere Gefäß, das hier noch rum stand und goss ihn halb voll. In einem Zug leerte ich das Zeug und knallte den Becher wieder auf den Tresen.

„Verfluchter Mark Sloan! Du hast in meinem Traum verdammt nochmal nichts zu suchen", ich schrie fast. Aber nur fast, denn ich starrte direkt auf die Herduhr und so sauer, dass ich um halb fünf Uhr an einem Sonntag Morgen meine Nachbarn wecke, war ich dann doch nicht. Ich entschied mich dafür doch lieber noch ein bisschen Wasser zu trinken und ging dann zurück ins Bett.

An Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken.


End file.
